


R2-D2

by pumpkinseeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Buttsex, Lots of Sex, NSFW, Orgy, Other, Sex, ass eating?, butt stuff, orgies in space, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinseeds/pseuds/pumpkinseeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R2-D2 gets into something he wasn't supposed to (EXTREMELY NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	R2-D2

Beep boop beep boop weeoop 

Beep _beep wooeep_

BEEP BEEP BEEP boop weeop beep beep boop boop beep bop boop  
Beep beep boop _beep_ boop weeop beep woop boop boop beep bop boop beep beep boop beep boop boop boop  
beep beep beep boop beep BOOOOOP beep beep beep beep beep beep boop beep  
beep beep beep beep beep boop  
beep beep _boop_  
beep beep beep  
boop boop boopity beep 

weeop beep boop BEEP BOOP  
beep beep beep boop boop beep beep boop beep boop boop beep boop boop beep boop boop beep boop boop beep boop boop beep boop  
beep beep _beep_ BEEP BEEP BEEP boop 

beep beep beep 

beep

beep beep beep beep boop boop  
boop boop beep beep beep 

beep boop weeop  
boop 

boop 

beep 

_beep_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this. It's too graphic. I shouldn't have done it. I am so sorry for sinning in this way. please forgive me.


End file.
